


would like to steele a moment of your time

by quarantined_bruja



Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post Season 5, Romance, but also no mentions of season 5, married associates, talk of sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarantined_bruja/pseuds/quarantined_bruja
Summary: Steele discovers something new about Laura, much to her distaste.
Relationships: Laura Holt/Remington Steele
Kudos: 15





	would like to steele a moment of your time

**Author's Note:**

> Posted originally on tumblr awhile back as a birthday present to virgo rs stans.

* * *

“I can’t believe you’ll have sex with me in the Auburn but you won’t have sex with me in the office!” Laura exclaimed as she walked out of the elevators, taking long strides ahead of him to their apartment.

“We _work_ there Laura!” Steele said, catching up to her.

She paused at the door with the key in her hand to look at him and say, “You drive that to _work_ every day. We’ve even used it _for_ work.” She turned away from him to unlock the door and added, “Hell, you wouldn’t have the blasted car had it not been _for_ work”.

“That’s different—“he started to say as he walked in after her, shutting the door.

“How is that different---” Laura interrupted, as she set her purse down and continued, “from all the times we’ve kissed in the office?”

“You mean all the times we’ve tried to have a moment alone only to be interrupted by Mildred? Or a client? Or a client with a gun? You think I want a client with a gun to walk in and see you in all your glory?”

“Why does the client have a gun?” Laura asked, slightly perturbed at this scenario.

“When _doesn’t_ the client have a gun?” he replied.

“Clients don’t have guns”.

At this, Steele looked at her wide eyed in exasperation. “Need I remind you of---“

She put her hand up, stopping him, “Let me finish. You’re right. Clients can have guns—“

Her husband ‘hmm-ed’ in agreement. “But clients rarely come barging into the agency waving a gun at us and most of the time the ones pointing a gun at us are the people that are after the said client who hired us.”

“Yes but—“

“And that’s usually out in public not at the agency. This hypothetical situation you’ve conjured _could_ happen---“

“Yes, Laura that’s what ---“

She continued talking over him, “but has a low probability of happening considering it was after hours and I had already sent Mildred home. The chances of anyone walking into a darkened office after 5pm, to see me in ‘all my glory’ as you put it---is very, very low.”

Laura looked at him then in the all knowingly way she did when she used logic to back him into a corner.

“So---”, she ran her hands slowly up the lapels of his suit jacket, waving away invisible lint, “is this about protecting my honor or is because…you’re…scared?”

At that, he guffawed.

“Scared? I’m not scared Laura!”

“Then why---“

“How is a man supposed to return to work every day, greet new clients into his office—act like everything is normal, when he knows that it’s in that same space that he’s given his wife the most ultimate pleasure?”

Laura narrowed her eyes at him and was about to say that he thought a little too highly of himself, but the remark would be a lie and opted instead to remind of him of their old motto.

“Are you saying you can’t separate business from pleasure?” She grinned up at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her. “Are you saying memories of me…of us…are so strong that they could distract you from conducting day to day business?”

With one hand on her waist, locking her to him and the other softly roaming her back he said, “Perhaps…or maybe I don’t want anyone to be where you’ve been...sacred places I don’t want people to tamper with their mere presence.” The hand that was roaming her back was now moving her hair aside so that it could caress her neck.

Forgetting momentarily what she was arguing about, she gave into their mutual ministrations and met him half way for a deep kiss. She felt him smile against her lips, wrongly assuming he had won the topic of their disagreement. She kissed the corner of his mouth and broke their embrace as she took a step back.

“That’s all very flattering Mr. Steele but---“

“Hmm?” he hummed, frowning at the loss of physical contact and whatever it was she was about to say.

“But”, she continued, “following your logic of sacred places— that would mean the Auburn is now a sacred place. A sacred place you drive. To work. Every day. How can you drive it every day to work and on cases without getting distracted at any moment in time by memories of ‘giving your wife the most ultimate pleasure?’"

Steele grinned, “So you admit it’s the most ultim--“

“Your words not mine”. Laura interrupted, refusing to give him the satisfaction.

He continued grinning his smarmy grin nonetheless. “Well technically Laura that’s what the Auburn was for, love making.” Laura rolled her eyes. He continued, “To not use it for its god given purpose would be a crime. And as you know—“ he said pulling her close to him again, “it had been a fantasy of mine for quite some time…having you to myself in the Auburn…under the stars…with only the moonlight illuminating your lovely face.”

Long tapered fingers caressed her neck again as his voice trailed, he was about to kiss her when she abruptly removed herself from his embrace.

“So we can fulfill one of your fantasies but we can’t fulfill one of mine?” she exclaimed.

As she said this, Steele’s brows raised in surprise and the smarmy grin turned into a full blown smarmy smile. While the color drained from Laura’s cheeks, knowing she had revealed too much.

“You never said it was a fantasy”, he said, looking at her in a whole new light.

“Forget it.” Mortified, she turned away from him and headed into their bedroom. He followed her.

“How many fantasies do you have of me Laura? What am I wearing? What am I doing?” he asked with glee as he entered their bedroom.

“ _Forget it_.” She insisted, as she slipped her heels off and stalked into the bathroom. Determined not to look at him or continue their conversation in any way or form. 

“Are any of these fantasies similar to those smutty novels you pretend you don’t read?” he said as he walked up to the bathroom as she shut the door in his face. “Aww Laura, there’s nothing to be ashamed of. What other fantasies does my passionate wife have, eh? You can tell me, it’ll stay between us.”

Tired of his teasing, she abruptly opened the bathroom door with not a stitch of clothing on. He shut his mouth immediately. “If you don’t stop talking then all you’ll have is fantasies of me in the Auburn to hold you over until who knows when”. That was a lie, Laura internally called herself on it. Any self-restraint she had, had long since dispersed, they both knew. But he played along nonetheless.

He swallowed hard, “Hmm you don’t play fair Ms. Holt”.

Laura smiled, “That’s _Mrs. Steele_ to you. Now are you going to just stand there or am I going to have to shower alone?”

“You don’t have tell me twice, Mrs. Steele.”

* * *

_Several Weeks Later_

“Why do people always insist on ransacking our office? Why do they think we would be so careless as to hide important evidence here?” Laura asked, annoyed as she closed yet another file drawer.

They had been working a case that week that involved finding a deceased person’s will, hired by said person’s widow, didn’t believe his family’s lawyer when they told her that her husband had left her nothing. The young widow was right, as Laura and Steele had discovered that her late husband, suspicious of his family, had also made a recording of his will. But he had died before he could hand it off to his lawyer, thus relying on a prior will he had made before he married his wife, some years ago. Had it not been for Steele looking through their client’s VHS collection, they might not have found the tape. Unfortunately, someone in the family found out about the video will. As Laura and Steele, were about to hand it off to the proper authorities, they found said family member tearing their office apart trying to find the tape.

Nobody was hurt and they were promptly arrested. Also, unfortunately the office was in complete disarray. The team of three had spent most of the day reorganizing their files but the cleanup was taking a toll on Laura.

“Shouldn’t the building have better security so that this _doesn’t_ happen?” she continued, sighing as she walked through the connecting door leading to his office. “You’d think an agency that supplies top notch security measures would have better security. This doesn’t make us look good at all.” She finished lamenting as she sat down in the chair across from him at his desk.

“Have you finished eating?” he asked ignoring her previous comments.

“No, endless cluttered paper everywhere tends to ruin my appetite”, she replied.

“My, Laura I don’t think I’ve ever seen you quite this—hmm what is it you say to me around the holidays? Grumpy?” He said as he got up from his side of the desk and walked around behind her and began to softly rub her shoulders.

She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. “I’m sorry. I was just so excited to have the case solved so soon. I had already made plans.”

“Plans? What plans?” he asked as he continued massaging her neck with delicate care.

“Well not plans per say, but I thought we could close the office early and—“

“Steal away?”

“Yes.”, she replied eyes, still closed and smiling. “But the latest ransacking of our offices put a damper on that”. Laura reached for one his hands and pulled it down to her lips, kissing the inside of his palm.

“Thank you”, she said as she got up from the chair. “I’m going to see how Mildred’s fairing with her share”.

Steele counted to five before he heard the predicted question.

“Where’s Mildred?” Laura asked, walking right back into his office.

_There it was_ , he thought to himself as he turned around to face her.

“I sent her home for the day”, he answered.

“But we’re not done”.

_Oh, we’ve barely even started,_ he thought as walked past her to close his office door. “It’s been a long day Laura, whatever we don’t get done we can finish tomorrow”.

“Tomorrow is Saturday.” she said stating the obvious.

“I know”, he said as he also shut the connecting door between their offices.

“You don’t have a problem with coming here on a Saturday?”

“No, I haven’t much of a problem coming here at all”, he said as he began closing the blinds.

“Well I do.” She said with her hands on her hips.

Half way down closing the blinds, he turned to her and said “Have better things waiting for you at home eh?”

“I guess not so much as things, so much as _someone_ ”, she replied.

Not expecting the honesty that came with her answer, his heart skipped a beat. He smiled warmly at her instead of replying. He finished closing the blinds as she finally looked around the room, noticing his movements.

“What are you doing anyway? Don’t tell me you want to watch a movie right now. Surely we can just do that at home”.

“Oh well, we can do a lot of things at home, but what would be the fun in that?” he said as he walked back around her, and began to gently remove her blazer.

“I---what?” she replied genuinely confused but let him remove her blazer nonetheless.

“You’re tense, Laura”, he said this as he tried again to gently massage her shoulders.

“It’s been a long day, as I said”, she sighed, closing her eyes at his touch, distracted.

He spoke softly into her ear, “It has been and as such, don’t you think you deserve a break?”

“I---suppose?” she said breathing deeply. In response he bent down and left light feathered kisses against the nape of her neck. She sighed, eyes still closed and relaxed into his touch further. It was when she flickered her eyes briefly around the room and smiled.

“Hmm what time is it?” she asked

_Took her awhile_ , he thought. “After five I believe”, lips trailing upwards, gently nipping at her ear lobe.

As much as Laura wanted to continue, she left his embrace (much to his disdain) and strode to the door leading to their reception area. She stuck her head out quickly and then closed it. With her back pressed against it, she said with an impish smile, “The lights are dimmed”.

“So they are,” he said as walking up to her, effectively trapping her between the door and his body.

She ran her hands up his arms, “The doors, are they locked?”

“Of course”.

“And no one to interrupt us?”

“No one will see you in all your precious glory.”

She eyed the closed blinds, and smirked.

“And you have no reservations…about tripping the light fantastic in our place of work?”

“Not a one.” He said as he bent down intending to kiss her fully but instead chose to trail light kisses all around her face. “Hmm I should have known that your fantasy would involve the merging of business and pleasure”.

Laura, half way entranced by him, replied unexpectedly honest for the second time that day.

“It’s not so much as the fantasy I craved, but rather the consummation of our merging business and pleasure”.

Touched by the confession, he was at a loss for words.

So he showed her instead.

_Fin_


End file.
